


[Art] Because I Need You (More Than Just For Tonight)

by Marple_Juice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Masterpost  for ‘Because I Need You (More Than Just For Tonight)' written by Iamthelightening for the Sterek BigBang Challenge Round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Because I Need You (More Than Just For Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthelightening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelightening/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because I Need You (More Than Just For Tonight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364394) by [iamthelightening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelightening/pseuds/iamthelightening). 



We keep on going with the Art I made for the [Derek/Stiles Big Bang Challenge Round 2](http://sterek-big-bang.livejournal.com/)~

This time too, I wasn’t the artist planned in the first place and we sort of arranged my participation for this one a month ago or something.  
So it is pretty ‘last minute’, but I did the best I could during the allotted time.

Many, many, many thanks and love to my author – [iamthelightening](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelightening/pseuds/iamthelightening) (whose name I still write with a capital ‘i’ because I can’t help it, but I’ll try to make it right this time XD) – for her patience with me and for taking the time needed to answer my questions, to explain me new concepts.

The Story she wrote deals somehow with bdsm; but it is definitely so much more than some book that still sells at my supermarket – I stumbled upon a few extracts of that thing and I laughed so hard because it was so absurd, Holy Cow! <\- sorry, I just couldn’t help it.  
So if you’re looking for something that is really different from that thing and that involves Stiles and Derek, you should totally run read that awesome Story.  
Or if you’re not completely closed to bdsm play, you should totally give it a try too. I swear it won’t hurt you.

 

You may read the Story at the Author’s Masterpost at AO3 (link to be available soon; or you may stalk [iamthelightening’s account](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelightening/pseuds/iamthelightening)).

* * *

**/!\ Warning: Mature for some nudity and mature concepts /!\**

* * *

 

 **Cover:**  
I worked this one completely ‘on demand’; as I had not much time to bring my own concept to show the author, I had her describe exactly what she’d like for the cover. She took lots of time to explain me the safe zones for the flogging and how to improve the red marks to make them the most convincing we could – I thank her again for her patience and I had so much fun experimenting new techniques.  
I still had some input regarding the background and the title design and I took the liberty to have Stile’s face in profile view (I empirically checked if it was possible) and I couldn’t resist to make him smile.

 

 **Art insert:** ‘grab you tight’ (and send shivers down your spine)  <\- temporary title / nickname.  
This one had been done in a week’s time so it may not be the most detailed thing ever, but it was challenging to see what I could do during a short length of time.  
I was inspired a lot by one of Derek’s photo that can be found online and I thought it would fit just right for this moment (“The Beginning of It”).  
I am absolutely proud of the short beard as I made up the brush I used from scratch.

 

 **E-Book:**  
A completely personalized custom (wow, that makes a lot) pdf is available – an afterward will be added later. Please, check the Story masterpost to download it at the very end.

 

Well, if you liked the art displayed here, even just a wee bit, please go check the Story when it will be live.  
Thank you ^_-


End file.
